03 Grudnia 2010
05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5242 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5242); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5243 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5243); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Radio Romans - odc. 28/32 - Uwolnić Dominikę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Skarbonka (The Money Pit) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Richard Benjamin; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Shelley Long, Maureen Stapleton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Budzimy do życia - odc. 4; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Miejsce z historią - Ostrołęka miasto niezłomne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Człowiek 5/5 (Journey of Life. Human Life.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1587; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 1976 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2082; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5244 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5244); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5245 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5245); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1588; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1977 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2083; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Czary - mary, odc. 13 (Smoke and mirrors); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 22 (Hangoes for sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wywiad z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Nawiedzony dwór (Haunted Mansion, The) - txt.str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Rob Minkoff; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Marsha Thomason, Wallace Shawn, Jennifer Tilly; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Po trupach (Body Count) 80'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Robert Pattson Sprill; wyk.:Linda Fiorentino, John Leguizamo, Forest Whitaker, David Caruso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 TELEZAKUPY 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Głosy niewinności (Innocent Voices) 106'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Meksyk, Puerto Rico (2004); reż.:Luis Mandoki; wyk.:Carlos Padilla, Leonor Varela, Xuna Primus, Gustavo Munoz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Jerzy Zelnik; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Słodkie oczy; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia 05:40 MASH - odc. 130/147 (MASH (s. VI, Y 108)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 18/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 63 - Braterskie więzy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Grzegorz Markowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Tak możesz - (8) Drukowana ściana; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 25/31 (Doc Martin s. 4 ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (32); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 500 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 31 "W obronie teatru"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 9/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 77; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (1); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (51); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (51); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Billy Madison (Billy Madison) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Tamra Davis; wyk.:Adam Sandler, Darren McGavin, Bridgette Wilson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Na łonie natury (Great Outdoors, the) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Howard Deutch; wyk.:Dan Aykroyd, John Candy, Stephanie Faracy, Annette Bening, Chris Young, Lucy Deakins, Robert Prosky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kickboxer (Kickboxer); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Podróż Kota w Butach - film animowany, Japonia 1976 08.55 Miodowe lata (5, 6) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (137, 138) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (244) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Mamuśki (3) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (218) - serial komediowy 13.00 Niania (5, 6) - serial komediowy 14.05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Benny Hill (28, 33) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (245) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (1) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (168) - serial komediowy 20.00 Czarny rycerz - komedia, USA 2001 22.05 Czerwona Planeta - film SF, USA/Australia 2000 00.20 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny, Korea Południowa 2004 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (175) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (91, 92) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (176) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporteró 20.00 Superkino: Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2000 22.35 Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00.45 Alibi - komediodramat, Holandia/USA 2006 02.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.15 Telesklep 04.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Węgiel, kobiety i... 17.30 Jubileusz TV Katowice 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Fotograf na wojnie (Images of Conflict); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:23 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 5:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program mariusza maksa kolonko 5:25 Lalola - odc. 14, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 66, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 63, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 53, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 73, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program mariusza maksa kolonko 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 67, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 31, Meksyk 2005 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 74, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 64, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 3, USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 4, USA 2005 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 1, USA 2005 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 2, USA 2005 23:00 Deviant Co-Eds - film erotyczny 00:50 3000 mil do Graceland - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:25 VIP - program kulturalny 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 4 Zazdrość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 26/57 Gość z przyszłości, Czarodziejski napój (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Smaki polskie - Szczupak faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel - odc. 13/14* - Fałszywy tata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 55* - Spacer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 773; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 11 - Idole; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (109); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Wywiad z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 418 - Amazonki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 S@motność w sieci cz. 2; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 11 - Idole; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wywiad z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Plebania - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 M jak miłość - odc. 773; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:55 Od Blue do Cafe - koncert zespołu Blue Cafe; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9* - Pierwsza noc; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Pobudka z TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (66) 12.00 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (67) 17.30 Muzyka w TVS 17.45 Silesia informacje 18.05 Simply Sapney 18.45 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Ukryta kamera 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia informacje 20.25 Ukryta kamer 21.00 Świat w pigułce 21.40 Na tropie zbrodni 22.15 Shabaas India 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.00 Silesia informacje 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.05 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku